Master's apprentice
by Commisar Admiral Kordoshky
Summary: Bastila is the republic's last hope and is assigned to one of the only available masters, one whom is trying to fight the darkness in herself whilst fighting a loosing war against Darth Revan, one of the most brilliant strategic minds ever known
1. Chapter 1

_Two individuals, combating each other with such speeds their bodies were blurs. One a young man with yellow golden eyes and a red curved lightsaber in sith uniform, trying to best the slightly older woman in dark brown robes and her hood drawn up hiding her face, her orange blade flashes as she fights one handed, parrying and counter attacking her foe. Eventually the orange bladed Jedi overpowers her enemy and cuts him in the abdomen. _

_The fights stops and the man could now be seen properly, his handsome features all but gone to his grayish skin but still did the Jedi catch him and silently cradled him in her arms as she fell to her knees. Her sobs clean to hear as her voice broke at the coughing of the man._

"_Apprentice... Why?"_

_The man smirked at her as he was sent into another coughing fit before responding._

"_The republic is weak... You are weak..."_

_More coughing as the Jedi shook her head silently muttering._

"_can you hear yourself, apprentice?"_

_He paid her no heed as he continued._

"_you can't even show me your face anymore... You hide as if me being stronger and finding clarity in the force is something to be ashamed of... I honestly thought you would join me... But I see you are still my master... beating me single handedly... How?"_

_The Jedi lowered her hood finally showing icy blue eyes with specs of yellow in them._

"_You know how hard it was, even giving into the dark side, to cope with your betrayal? You think I was proud? I was crying... Crying because I already foresaw this situation... This... Me cradling you in my arms as I wished I had done sooner... With my lips capturing yours."_

_The Jedi silently trembled as she released some of her emotion into the force, the battlefield around them silent. He suddenly snarled at her, drawing on his last breath to curse her name._

"_Liar! You hated me! Admit... it." _

_With his last breath spent he slumped into the Jedi master whom bowed her head in respect before muttering._

"_There's a fine line, between love and hate... My former apprentice..."_

_She silently drew her hood up as she hear knights approaching, troopers behind them. A hand was laid on her shoulder, a young woman with gray eyes sympathetically watched her._

"_I am sorry... Master..."_

_She trailed off, not knowing the name of this unknown Jedi but her force presence spoke of unspeakable power, it pulsed around the woman, sometimes light, sometimes dark gray. The master only nodded, silently removing the red blade of her apprentice's dead hand and placing it on her own belt._

"_It is insignificant to the force... And to the republic... And... To the Jedi..."_

_Obvious reluctance in her voice._

"_Let us leave this place of horrors, Padawan Shan... There is nothing for us here... Only death."_

_Bastila and the other turned around, not seeing the Jedi silently removing her apprentice's dark robes and followed them wordlessly, her own black mandalorian armor heavier under her brown robe then she last remembered. _

_They boarded their shuttle in silence, making the jump unnoticed._

**Dantooine**

Bastila was worried, the Jedi master they had been sent to retrieve hadn't spoken a single word, nor removed the brown hood hiding her face. Silence had reigned supreme as she had simply nodded to each her thanks before walking down the ramps stopping only to say one word to the counsel that was gathered. _'This master must be important.' _she mused in her shielded thoughts. Though the words didn't disturb her, it was the bitter tone in which she uttered it. The voice cold and emotionless.

"It is done... Vandar."

The small green master only nodded sadly.

"Saddened, I am. Grieve you feel?"

The Jedi's tones are shockingly bitter to Bastila as she hears her insult Master Vandar.

"How do you think I feel, 'Master'?"

She stepped off the ramp and silently walked into the enclave. Bastila followed her, not really knowing why but she reminded her of Revan, also mysterious and faceless. Never following the counsel but his own way. She was brought out of her musing when she was suddenly dragged into a door and smacked against the walls, she was immediately held up against the wall, a pair of icy blue eyes with specs of yellow in them eying her suspiciously

"Why are you following me?"

Bastila was at loss, staring at her with wide eyes, she hadn't expected the master to react so violently. The Jedi let her slide down the walls, no longer held up by the force as she turned her back to Bastila and walked further into the small living room. The door closed and Bastila was alone with the unstable woman.

"I ask you again, why. Are. You. Following. Me, padawan Shan?"

Bastila silently licked her lips, trembling slightly as she responded.

"I... I wanted to help. But it appears you don't want to be helped."

"I killed my own apprentice! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" The master all but shouted at her making Bastila once again back into the wall at the force the sprung to life momentarily. Both light and dark.

"You should see the counsel! You are tainted b-"

"Padawan. Don't lecture me. I know what is going on better then you do, it can't be reversed. I curse my apprentice for joining that war... Broke my heart..."

She sighs and points to the door.

"Don't you have anywhere to be? Last hope of the republic."

Bastila frowned and was about to open her mouth to protest but she was silenced by a hand to her mouth.

"Apparently I wasn't clear enough... Get... Out."

Bastila silently left for the counsel. She was about to enter the courtyard before she was stopped by a familiar voice, she wasn't even halfway and he found her.

"Going somewhere, you are, Padawan Bastila?"

she quickly bowed.

"Forgive me, yes master... I am... Worried about the master you sent us to retrieve three days ago after you said she had put up a distress call indicating her fighter crashed... She... I believe she's tainted..."

The small master sighed deeply.

"Know this already, I do. Happened before this mission it did... Encounter with her apprentice it was. Master Malai... Tough she is, for resisting this long..."

"But... what was she doing on such a remote planet?"

"Searching, she was, for control... Found it, she has not, only more power, she has gathered. Shamed she is, by her apprentice. Sought to end him, she did. Found him, she did, shot down she was. Killed him, she did. Lie, the force does not."

Bastila was at loss for words. _'Why, how. A MASTER corrupted?!'_

Vandar only chuckled lightly.

"Corrupted she is not, to normal she will be, tomorrow. Go now, long day it has been."

He hobbled off. Bastila headed for her quarters, refreshing herself before sleeping.

Malai Silently watched the younglings train, she usually never taught them, only when a master was absent, which happened a lot lately. She moved between the ranks of the twenty younglings practicing the first series of lightsaber Kata. She had moved gradually over to the second form, flawlessly showing them, herself as example, but slowly. She nodded slowly to them as she saw potential. It was something she had begun to find easier. She had learned herself every technique the Jedi had, mastering them even to try and balance her mistake of giving in once. She silently corrected a small mistake how a youngling did his second move down the line.

She had noticed Vandar and Bastila long before they were watching her teach. She ignored them in favor of the younger generation. They calmed her darker side, her negative. It was easier to control.

Finally they stepped into the room fully. She cleared her throat and clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"Visitors, young ones."

The younglings greeted both as custom and she nodded to Vandar once, choosing to ignore padawan Shan for now. Malai still had her hood up, and her skirt and robes concealed her form as she liked it. She absolutely didn't understand how Bastila could walk around in that jump suit style robe...

"Master Vandar. Can't this wait until after I've finished?"

The master said so in a pleading manner. Bastila was surprised at her sudden change and was too stunned to respond, but Vandar was apparently not in a hurry.

"Not urgent it is, but recall I do, a time you loved interruptions."

His mischievous glance didn't go unnoticed by both women. She sighed deeply and smothered a laugh, suppressing it to a short snort.

"A apprentice you have not chosen..."

She only nodded once.

"That is correct, Vandar..."

He looked expectantly at her.

"And why not, I wonder?"

She sighs deeply.

"I... Cannot... Am not... Fit to train any more... My state is becoming worse. My temper is becoming harder to suppress... I can't train. From standard point of view and from my point of view."

Vandar 'hmm'ed thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"Train Bastila in Revan's place you must. Inevitable it is, until the sith notice her."

"Master with respect-"

"No, Bastila. Options there are not, find you eventually the sith will... No telling what Revan will do there is.."

The cloaked master clears her throat.

"Actually... Things can be predicted... Only... your plan will depend on the force rather then anything else."

Vandar blinked a moment. Dazed momentarily. "Know, you did, by counsel?"

a soft chuckle could be heard echoing through the room.

"No... Foresight is a powerful gift for those that use it well."


	2. Chapter 2

_The two Jedi circled each other, one orange blade and one green. The Jedi knight took a Makashi ( A lightsaber combat form for opponents also armed with lightsabers) stance that was well known in the first few duels that took place before the current one. The orange wielder however shocked the watching knights and padawans when she took a personalized Juyo stance. Her orange blade pointing forwards 90 degrees to her body as she lifted the blade to rest next to her cheek. Silently waiting for the knight and the knight waited for her. She walked a circle around him, silently observing his stance whilst holding her guard up._

_Finally she lunged forwards in one leap, somersaulting over the knight whom barely had time to react before hitting the floor three feet away. A few knights winced at the display of the overpowering master. The knight got up and lunged for her. This time using Ataru moves between his Makashi. (Ataru is a more aggressive form requiring athletics such as somersaulting and dodging.) Attempting to catch the master off guard._

_He had no such luck as the master deflected his blows with just one hand. She continued to prolong the fight until the knight was exhausted before switching to Ataru herself and brutally overpowering her foe. She hadn't even broke a sweat._

Master Malai was apparently one of the best duelists in the entire order before Revan himself, she could be swept off her feet and still manage to throw her lightsaber into her opponent from the ground and standing in a matter of a second. Especially since her taint and her quest for balance.

Bastila had a hard time even keeping up with her moves against other cocky knights that lasted five to three minutes. So far the master had used only her left hand, twirling the orange blade. The audience however only saw the master's black and blue mask. Some referred to her as the 'Revanite' Revan wears a mask, a red mandalorian mask he fetched somewhere in the mandalorian wars, now it is the symbol of fear and his almost unlimited power.

She wore the robes of her former apprentice, adjusted and repaired. Her hood and armor in place. The battle skirt was wonder above wonder not a limitation as she pivoted around her opponents and with one hand made fast yet strong jabs at her opponents. However, if one looked closely they would see what she saw. Bastila saw the force around her, each time she accepted a challenge the lights seemed to dim and the air seemed to be a few degrees lower.

She finally had finished her duel. Silently deactivating the orange blade and cutting herself off from the force, the lights suddenly seemed much brighter, the air seemed warmer. Her force presence was gone, she searched for her new master in the force, looking for holes but finding none. She was cloaked flawlessly.

Even master Vandar was furrowing his brow in concentration before his eyes widened in surprise with the rest of the audience that had gathered around the dueling circle where Master Vrook, the best duelist of the counsel, stepped into the ring. His words rang clear around the hall.

"I call out Master Alidra."

It was silent. Only footsteps could be heard as the master, looking like a vague opposite of Revan, entered the ring, her force presence suddenly so strong it nearly visibly forced Vrook to his knees. The faceless master quickly put a hand on his shoulder at which he nodded and took up his lightsaber. She took the other side, opposite of him.

They circled each other for only three seconds before they clashed in what must've been one of the most fieriest duel of them all. Both masters pulling out all the stops, using hybrid forms and personalized styles. But one of the climaxes was when both began to use Juyo, the seventh form, only a select few had learned it, even fewer ever mastered it. Two were fighting each other right now.

Without warning did master Vrook jump backwards as a small explosion of pure force power emitted from Master Alidra. Immediately followed by her more personalized Juyo, much more aggressive, and even Vrook's own styles and form couldn't break the masked duelist. She pivoted on her foot as she performed moves too fast for the eye to see, a whirlwind of strikes and retaliations from strikes. Never stopping or defending, only more strikes.

When Vrook finally landed a blow the entire audience gasped as force lightning curled from her fingers at Vrook who didn't bring his lightsaber up in shock. However the lightning curled around him, never hurting him. The lightning stopped and the master spoke.

"I win."

She said simply, calmly putting her orange blade back on her belt and walking through the stunned crowd. The force shivered around her, her once white presence blurs as the dark surrounded the once white silhouette. Pulsing white to dark gray. She made only a single movement with her hand that said all, Bastila left the audience to catch up with her master.

When finally in their now shared chamber does the master begin to remove her armor, an old suit of Mandalorian shock trooper armor, and place it in an open footlocker in her bedroom, leaving Bastila to her thoughts, she observed their chambers again, the walls were their usual colors of rock. But on the walls hung a large collection of various vibro swords and in a small glass case hanging on the wall, eight lightsabers, each different from the next.

"Do you find my collection adequate, apprentice?"

The Master had emerged again from her bedroom, wearing her black robes and hood pulled over her head. Though the mask was hanging on her belt Bastila still had no idea how her new master looked.

"It's... Big... I've never seen a Jedi master have this many weapons before..."

She fell silent and the master paused thoughtfully, obviously not used any more to having a student. She perked up and entered a different room, which contained her quite elaborate kitchen.

"Tea? Usually it helps the mind calm. Followed by my own sort of meditation."

She rummaged in the various cabinets. The young master returned later with two cups of tea, putting them down on the table in the far end of the room, next to a bookcase. They sat in a rather awkward silence as the master gathered her thoughts. She seemed to indeed take her time thinking and chewing on her words. She finally spoke up just before Bastila thought she was going to implode of the tension in the room.

"Since you are my... Student... I think we should get to know each other a little better."

Bastila looked at the shaded face of her new mentor, somehow not finding the least of suspicion at her hiding her face. She only stared at her master, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. When silence again reigned in the room she sighed and spoke again.

"I see. Very well, I'll evaluate you first then. How many forms did Revan teach you?"

A direct question, answerable.

"Revan taught me all forms except for the seventh, master."

Malai only nodded as she was about to ask another question but was cut of by Bastila's voice.

"Can we make a... Arrangement? You ask a question I ask a question?"

The woman just nodded and waited for her own question.

"Are you the youngest master in the order?"

the flat response was factual and to the point, as expected.

"It appears everyone says so."

"And are you?"

"I believe it was my turn, apprentice."

The detachment in the master's voice sent shivers up Bastila's spine.

"How much mastery over your unique... Gift, if you will, do you possess?"

Bastila had opened her mouth to retort but a hand silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Just the answer will do."

The hand was withdrawn and disappeared again under the long sleeve of her robe.

"I can control it for a full half hour."

Again just a nod, the choice of her question more careful this time.

"Did you know Revan well?"

The master again initiated her long pause. It was obvious she has been confining herself and avoiding people...

"I knew him well... We both... Graduated at the same age."

She replied evasively. Clearing her throat and taking a sip of her tea.

"How old are you, apprentice?"

Again a a factual and normal question, perfect, thus far her new master didn't seem so bad.

"I'm seventeen master. And you?"

The woman opposite her snorted in amusement. She sipped her tea before leaning back, mirth in her voice as she answered the retaliation.

"Don't be shocked, I am twenty-eight."

Bastila's jaw dropped. Most masters graduated at forty or older.

"Now now, my apprentice. Do close your mouth. The gesture is quite rude on my home planet."

Teeth clacked together as she quickly shut her mouth thinking of her duels earlier. If Malai was amused she didn't show it.

"This isn't a question so it doesn't count. Your mind shields are _weak_. I am afraid we'll have to improve on that too. Unless you wish to break to your sith interrogators in a week."

Bastila silently clenched her teeth and nodded. The master took another sip, silently staring at the wall which was more of a small armory. The vibroswords were a silver color and had a handle that protected the hand clutching it by small closed metal plating in a small arc at the front side. The master got up and silently glided her hand along the deactivated blade. Like caressing a newborn.

She sighed wishfully. Before turning back to her apprentice as Bastila spoke.

"Do you even use those swords, master?"

She chuckled softly without mirth.

"Care to test that theory apprentice?"

Bastila gulped as Malai grabbed a curved blade and twirled it in her hand before silently beckoning her to come with her, strange and careful glances were given at the pair, or more specifically, the Jedi whom pulsed of the force as if it wasn't sure where she fitted in the long plot of life. Or perhaps the vibro blade in her hand.

Once they found a training room they each took a position opposite to each other. Bastila in her favored _Makashi _stance as Malai twirled her vibrosword until she held it firmly in two hands vertically in front of her, feet apart.

"Strike."


	3. Chapter 3

'My padawan was progressing well, despite being a little ice queen at times she knows her place.'

Master Malai mused as she headed towards a counsel briefing on the overall war. It was nearly in the inner rim. Malai had used her foresight more and more these last days, despite frightening the commanders with her presence, she had delayed Revan's forces...

'But for how long will you turn a blind eye my old friend?'

She thought bitterly. She stopped in front of the door, entering with her force aura suppressed, she always did so in meetings since nearly toppling Vrook over. Although highly amusing.

"Master Alidra, pleasant it is, hope good news you have?"

Vandar, the little master always knew her too well. The holo-room was silent, in the middle stood a projector displaying the galaxy in smaller scale, Territories red and blue displayed colorfully on the map. The red was rather dominant though... She stood in front of the hologram, silently pacing in front of it, in the short time she had she was forced to become the eyes and ears of the republic in the nether world of the force, trying to see what could be saved and what not, formulating plans with the republic officers.

"Good news and bad news, Vandar."

She began, how else to make a point but to begin? She sighed as every Jedi and soldier in the room seemed to become apprehensive.

"The good news is a Dark Lord will fall... The bad news, Bastila isn't ready for him yet."

"Time there is not. Bastila, how ever resourceful her battle meditation... Enough it won't be, not in all places at once."

Vandar tried to reason with the master that had tried to prevent disasters from happening. Yet seemed powerless as Revan outsmarted her nearly every time. Everything seemed silent in the room as they held their breath. Waiting for the response of herself...

'Fools...' She thought. 'It won't work as intended...'

"If the counsel... wishes it..."

It seemed the entire room was filled with sighs of relief. Even Vrook. She had to struggle to contain her chuckle. At the last possible moment she turned on her heel and left, her robes fluttering behind her as an elaborate cloak.

'So it comes. Let it be quick.'

She returned to the chambers where she found Bastila meditating. She silently let herself sink onto her knees as well. She silently led her spirit to the nether world of the force. To depths only masters could reach without consequences. Or if someone knew the tricks like herself. She slowly let herself be stripped of both light and darkness, slowly both ebbed away from Malai as she became only pure essence of the force.

She wandered the gray and misty nether plane until she found what she was looking for, that same young man she grew up with. Sitting on his knees meditating.

"Hello again, Revan."

He looked up, the gray and red mask silently observing her a minute before speaking. Both of them were gray essences, neither light nor dark. They stood in silence, both their faces hidden by masks they had willingly donned. Eventually he rose from his knees. He looked as he always did, the ebony chest plate and dark robes covering his form as the dark cloak and mask covered Malai.

"I see you look like me, even though we both choose different paths..."

Again a pause as both carefully considered their words, as if any wrong word would cause the other to disappear.

"Looks _can_ be deceiving... As many have before."

Revan chuckled remorseful. His laughter booming across the misty plane.

"If only it was a deception, Malai... If only you didn't start down this path."

He silently removed his mask, revealing his charming features, brown eyes stared at the mask the Jedi master before him wore, he hesitantly stretched a hand out to her. The cloaked female shrunk back a pace before remaining still.

"It was necessary. Why is it only here you are normal, Revan?"

He took a small step closer, his hand still outstretched.

"I am who I am, both here and there. The only difference is the role I play."

Another step closer to her, he smiled at her in his small victory in approaching. She remained silent a moment, turning the words over in her head.

"If we confronted each other... Will you kill me?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. His small smile wiped clean of his face, his hand lowered back to his side and he sighed, looking away with a remorseful look.

"I would prefer things differently..."

Now it was Malai's turn to chuckle her sad laughter only reaching a small distance as the mirthless laughter ceased.

"Yes, I know you would."

She silently positioned herself on her knees, the way she first came to the nether world.

"Malai... Please stop... There's one last thing."

She clenched her teeth behind her mask, her cheeks brimming with tears, she took everything not to sob or let her voice break as she spoke.

"What, Revan?"

"I'm sorry."

That did it. She silently bowed her head and let it out, cursing it couldn't wait until she was away from him. She chocked on a sob before she spoke in between them.

"N- no y- you're not! You don't. Don't even know the meaning of it! J- just some word for a feeling y- you can't feel."

She felt her face grow wet with the passing tears as she sobbed. Silently did Revan kneel before her and removed her mask, revealing her Pale near white face and her tears streaming down her face.

"Yes I am. I am sorry for leaving you at the hands of that manipulating counsel... But at least you've still found your own path to follow."

She felt him pull her into an embrace, lowering her hood and stroking her hair. He silently smelled her hair.

"Hm, you were serious when you said if you reached Master class you'd dye your hair black..."

She chuckled below her crying.

"Oh shut up you sith lord."

She replied weakly as she sobbed in his arms, he only grimaced painfully.

"You know it has to be done, Malai, as a being that can sense the force, has _foresight _even. You must know I must do this."

She stilled in his arms, silently nodding.

"I h- have expectations upon me, Revan, they have to go first."

He sighed. How he hated himself for both of their sense of duty towards their goals, she was his equal in just about everything but charisma he supposed.

"I know... Can't you just... Not fight me personally?"

At this she laughed out loud.

"Tell that to my apprentice, Bastila."

And she continued laughing at his baffled expression on his face before he grinned again.

"At least my former padawan will make a challenge."

Malai snorted before pushing out of the embrace and picking up her mask.

"Allow me the last laugh. I will be there when you have your reunion, _mark my words._"

With that he was left in the white misty netherworld as his one time friend slowly returned to her body.

'Dammit she's so attractive when she's angry... If only I could see her as a sith lord...'

With those thoughts did the dark lord return to his own mind and returned to being the man he was.

Malai opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the room, it was sideways.

She silently pushed herself off the bed. 'wait what?' She silently scanned her surroundings, she was in her own room. The familiar darkness and the walls with dark red carpets. She silently moved to get up. Remembering her meeting with her former friend and silently apologized to him for what he would be forced to do.

She had seen it, and was aware of more then most mortal women and men in the Jedi and Sith order. She had the choice, and still didn't regret it.

She had fought her own visions, trying to find a way past the wall which stopped so many before, finding a way to defeat the dark.

But she slowly began to realize in the months that passed in Revan's invasion. That the force was decreeing this confrontation. Thus she had searched for more then balance, she had searched and found her inescapable fate. Training Bastila to match Revan was impossible. But when was winning against Revan ever possible?

With these thoughts did she wander back into the living room where Bastila and her last conversed. It was empty now, she looked at her chrono watch on the counter of the kitchen and realized she was running late once again by several minutes. 'Blast it.'

She walked through the halls in a quick walk pace, never running, instead keeping her composure. She entered the room filled with younglings that were practicing in an orderly fashion by Vandar whom seemed very smug about her lateness. 'Here we go...'

"Master Malai... Uncommon event, this is."

"Would I be a master if it happened frequently, Vandar?"

She responded flatly. Vandar only looked very amused.

"Master Vrook covered for you, focus on Bastila, master Alidra."

"of course, tell Vrook I said thanks, apprentice, the training room, do set your lightsaber to it's lowest intensity, I have no intention of losing limbs."

She set off towards the training halls for perhaps the last time until they would embark on their mission... The mission to capture Darth Revan...


End file.
